cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ordo Obscurum
Charter Preamble Ordo Obscurum is an alliance focused on activity, camaraderie, and simplicity. All of our policies are meant to encourage these traits, we shall hold each of them as a goal for both our alliance and ourselves, and for events we will change this document accordingly to our needs and for times of present and future Activity Thous who fly the Ordo Obscurum AA (alliance affiliation, in-game) will have to check the forum at least once every seven days. If, during an activity audit, we find anyone who has not checked the forums in the last seven days, they will be sent a single warning (both in-game and via PM). They then have three days to reply. Anyone who does not is declared a ghost. Ghosts Those who have gone inactive (on the forums) may be attacked daily until they change AA. Those who are ghosts of a more conventional manner will be treated as Rouge, only with three days to change AA before attacks begin. Membership To become a member of Ordo Obscurum, a nation must be active, not be involved in any wars, if in previous alliance submit a resignation, and, of course apply for membership. All members are allowed to obtain Government masks, but only when a position is open and with the following requirements. 1. Serve 20+ days in the Alliance. 2. Be capable of using Internet relay chat (IRC). 3. Be active at least once every three days unless having given information regarding to why they are absent. Government The Admin Team (Queen-King) who maintains sovernty power over the alliance at all times shall head the government of Ordo Obscurum. He/she is also responsible for all decisions related to foreign policy, unless they have given orders otherwise to the Minister of Foreign Affairs to address policies. Directly below the Administer/s, there are five ministers. The Minister of Internal Affairs (MoIA), Minister of Finance (MoF), Minister of Recruitment (MoR), and Minister of Defense (MoD), and the Minister of Foreign Affairs (MoFA). 1. The Minister of Internal Affairs, has two main duties: activity and ghosts. On a weekly basis, he or she will audit membership for activity. He or she will also search for anyone ghosting our AA, along with maintaining a membership list. 2. The Minister of Finance, shall simply organize banks and who is most deserving of their aid. To help with the latter part of that, he or she will need to stay in close contact with both the MoIA and the MoD. 3. The Minister of Recruitment, will organize recruitment efforts, keep track of and mask new recruits, and coordinate with the Minister of Finance to facilitate payment for our recruiters. 4. The Minister of Defense, shall organize the military of Ordo Obscurum. He or she will ensure that every things runs smoothly and efficiently, and that all officers are doing their jobs to the best of their ability. 5. The Minister of Foreign Affairs, shall provide time ensuring quality diplomats are serving in there respective embassies and converse in diplomatic channels. Defense An attack on any member of Ordo Obscurum will be treated as an attack on the alliance as a whole. Reparations must be paid for any rogue attacks against membership, lest the alliance be forced to retaliate. Rogues If at any time, a nation flying the AA of Ordo Obscurum chooses to engage in an offensive war without prior approval from the Minister of Defense or Chancellor, they shall be expelled from Obscurum and left to their own devices. Unless publicly pardoned by the Government of Obscurum and/or the possible offending Alliance. Espionage Any member of Ordo Obscurum found to have engaged in espionage shall be expelled from the alliance and attacked. Any nation found to be engaging in espionage against Obscurum should be likewise attacked by the alliance as a whole, along with any co-conspirators. Their alliance, if they have one, will also be contacted. Amendments Amendments are made by the admin team unless powers are ceded to other members of Obscurum or otherwise. '''Signed:' Queen Lady Shorty King Yondaime Nara